


The Hand That Feeds

by tsutsuji



Category: Sukisho
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana-chan may be the uke, but he's also the masked thief who knows how to wield a whip, especially when his lover gets out of line! Written for springkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand That Feeds

Title: The Hand That Feeds  
Author: Tsutsuji  
Fandom: Sukisyo  
Pairing: Nanami x Shinichirou  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: bdsm, whipping, sex  
wordcount: around 3490  
Written for springkink VIII, prompt: Sukisyo: Nanami/Shinichirou, collars and leashes - bad boys need to be punished.   
AN: Title from "Good Boy" by De-Phazz.

\-----

Shinichirou rushed off to school one morning in a blur, leaving a mess of books and discarded clothes and papers strewn across the house in his haste. He barely stopped long enough to kiss Nanami good morning &amp; goodbye, sputtering something about a meeting at school before class. Nanami was too startled at first to say anything, and just stood and scowled at the door after he went breezing out.

He started to clean up after his scattered lover, muttering more irritably with every article he found out of place. Until he noticed, of all things, a thief's cherry-pink domino mask on the counter.

Nanami paused. He picked up the thief's mask and stared at it for a minute, then sighed and shook his head.

"I guess it's going to be one of those days," he said.

In spite of stopping to clean up some of the mess at home, Nanami still arrived at school well before classes started, and only had to greet a few of the earliest students who had arrived to do chores as he entered the building. Not far along the corridor, he heard Shinichirou's voice coming from one of the classrooms.

He didn't know why he was surprised when he got to the half-open door of the classroom, and saw, inside the room, Shinichirou in a very intimate conversation with the new, young geography teacher. The poor, bewildered young man was cornered with his back up against his desk, while Shinichirou leaned in close and said something about exploring new territory together.

Nanami ground his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides. But he stopped himself short of bursting into the room with his school bag ready to swing at his lover's head. Instead, he made a point of shuffling his feet loudly as he pushed the door open.

Shinichirou did not jump back with a guilty look, as might be expected, but he did step away far enough for the blushing, flustered geography professor to slip out of his reach. The poor man skittered out the door past Nanami with a nervously muttered greeting and a quick glance of pure gratitude, and sped off down the hallway. Nanami waited in the doorway while Shinichirou strolled over to him, combing his unruly hair back with his hand and smiling in greeting as if nothing unusual had happened.

Nanami watched him, glaring. Shinichirou's eyes were dark, but not pitch black; he appeared careless, but Nanami saw the twitch of tension in his shoulders and in the set of his jaw.

Shinichirou stopped in the doorway in front of him, but as soon as Nanami opened his mouth to admonish him, he was grabbed and pulled him into a much longer and deeper good-morning kiss than Shinichirou had bothered with at the house. For a second, Nanami was too startled to do anything, and for another second after that, all he wanted to do was throw himself into his lover's arms and continue the kiss - but then he gave a muffled yelp. They were practically right out in the corridor where anyone could see! He shoved Shinichirou back, too flustered for a moment to do anything but glare at him.

They heard the tramp of students coming in at the far end of the corridor, and the early bell rang, summoning students and staff to their rooms.

"Shinichirou!" Nanami managed to sputter, finally. "What do you think you're doing!"

Shinichirou didn't acknowledged that he was "doing" anything at all.

"Ah, we'll both be late, Nanami-chan!" he said. "Better run! See you later!"

He headed off to his own classroom, and left Nanami fuming in the geography classroom doorway.

It wasn't the last infuriating incident of the day. Nanami knew perfectly well he was being teased and bated, but he did no more than glare and walk away each time he caught Shinichirou flirting with someone or doing something else embarrassing or improper. He left school as soon as classes were over, and headed straight for home.

\--

Shinichirou walked into the house only a few minutes later.

"Nana-chan, I'm so hungry!" he called from the doorway as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket aside, all smiles and unconcern - until the whip cracked in front of his face.

"Pick that up!" Nanami snapped - only, it was not Nanami-chan who stood before him, but the thief in the red mask. He stood there glaring with dark blue eyes behind the mask, like a spirit of vengeance in a white tunic and red pants, with the whip in one hand, and a collar and leash in the other.

"Hang your jacket up neatly," the masked thief said, "and then _come here_."

Shinichirou stared for a moment, unmoving, until the whip cracked again. He jumped, grabbed the jacket and hung it up on the peg neatly as he should, and then made a point of setting his kicked-off shoes straight and neat beside the door as well. But by the time he went over to Nanami, he had an challenging grin back in place on his face.

"Oh, the cute little thief thinks he can tame me, does he?" he teased.

Nanami's eyes flash like blue lightning. He swung the whip again, and it looped around Shinichirou like a lasso to yank him close.

The red-masked thief was lightning-quick. Before Shinichirou could react, the collar was snapped around his throat. Shinichirou gaped at him, startled, and finally a little nervous, when Nanami yanked on the leash to pull his head down and cracked the whip at him again.

The thief was also unerringly accurate with the whip; it snapped near Shinichirou's ear, loud enough to make him jump to attention, but he only felt the brief, sharp wind of it passing by his skin. This time.

"You will clean up this mess you made," Nanami said, tugging on the collar to turn Shinichirou around to face the room. Everything was still scattered where he left it all that morning. By now, he was pouting, a little contrite, but still watching the thief out of the corner of his eye, looking for a chance to get the upper hand again.

Nanami did not give him that chance. Between the leash and the whip, Shinichirou had no choice but to do the cleaning up after all. And along the way, as he moved around the rooms and picked up clothes and books and papers to put them all away, he also put away - neatly! - his school necktie, and his shirt, and his socks, and his trousers...

By the time he set the last book in its place on the shelf by his desk, he was wearing nothing but the collar and a pair of dark briefs, which were now stretched rather tightly over his straining erection. His face was flushed, and his eyes, midnight dark but not utterly black, were downcast. When he was done, he simply stood by the desk, and waited.

"Shinichirou," Nanami chided softly, looping the leash up in his fist to move close to him.

Shinichirou raised his eyes, dark under his lashes, and looked into Nanami's eyes behind the mask. He was breathing a little heavily from jumping to the command of the whip; the jaunty, challenging smile had vanished, but there was still a spark of tension in his eyes, around his jaw. The tense, trapped, unruly, thing within him had not yet been subdued, but the look in Nanami's eyes, the soft heat of his body pressing against his through the thief's costume, kept him still, waiting.

"You were very, very bad today," Nanami said, scolding but a little sad, too, as if he was as much disappointed as angry.

Shinichirou's defiant side made him lift his chin and press his lips tight together in an angry pout. Nanami's eyebrow twitched above the mask at this show of defiance. He let the strand of the whip trail over Shinichirou's back, and leaned against him from the side, brushing his own hardness lightly against Shinichirou's hip through the costume.

The unruly part held out a moment longer, tensing muscles against the tickling threat of the whip on his skin, but then it melted away, and he leaned, ever so slightly, toward Nanami. A shiver ran through his skin; his back muscles twitched, waiting.

"Bad boys," he said, "need to be punished."

The light that slowly came up in the thief's eyes, the deep blue eyes behind the mask, melted the very last of his resistance away. He knew he should lower his eyes again, but he couldn't look away.

\---

Nanami felt the heat rising inside, as Shinichirou's shoulders drooped slightly, his head bowing a little even though his eyes remained hard and dark, staring back at him. He had an urge to take Shinichirou's face in his hands and throw himself into his lover's arms, surrendering himself to that heat and the kiss and all that he knew would follow. But the thief in the mask held the power of the whip in his hand, the leash in his fist, and he saw Shinichirou's lips lift in a little smile as that fierce power took hold of him.

He knew that was why the mask had appeared on the counter this morning.

He smiled back up at Shinichirou, and for a moment there was a perfect balance between them, a perfect understanding. Then, the thief's smile hardened, and Shinichirou's eyes went wide. Nanami let his hand drop so that the loop of the leash flicked, as if by accident, across the bulge under Shinichirou's briefs. Shinichirou whined; Nanami's mouth twitched, and so did his own erection, though it was still hidden under the loose trousers of the thief's costume.

Nanami, the red-masked thief, stepped away and pulled Shinichirou with him, over to the sofa, where he sat down. He tugged on the leash so that Shinichirou fell to his knees in front of him.

He watched, staring boldly from behind the mask, as his lover settled on the mat in front of the sofa, edging forward as close as he dared, almost touching his knees. The muscles rippled under his bare skin and he was fairly quivering with anticipation, but the tension he'd seen earlier in Shinichirou's shoulders was gone. This was only what he'd been waiting for all day, after all, this bold side of his gentle lover that Nanami could only let loose from behind this mask.

"Yes, bad boys need to be punished," Nanami said finally, grinning. "Turn around, and bend forward..."

\---

Shinichirou whined as if in protest, but the thief scowled threateningly at him.

"Are you trying to make it even worse?" Nanami said, half teasingly but scowling fiercely at him, with another tug on the leash.

Still pouting, but sighing as if resigned, Shinichirou did as he was told; he knelt with his back exposed to Nanami and braced his hands on the low table in front of the sofa. Finally turned away, not held by the light in those blue eyes behind the mask, he could close his eyes and wait for the kiss of the whip on his bare shoulders.

It started as a soft caress, making his skin shiver, but soon enough, the whip snapped against his skin. It struck slowly at first, giving him time to still his breath between each blow, to let the crack! of the whip's voice and the bite of it sink in and melt through his whole body. Five light blows, five more sharper ones that hitched his breath each time, and finally, five hard blows that fell faster than he could catch his breath between them. He heard Nanami's own heavy breathing afterward, while he was still trying to find his own.

Then Nanami's gloved hand fell lightly onto his shoulder, a gentle caress where lines of heat burned in his skin from the whip. A whine of genuine disappointment escaped him, and Nanami, the hard-hardhearted thief, chuckled at his protest, but answered his unspoken desire anyway. He pulled off the glove, and Nanami's own cool fingers touched his hot skin.

"Turn around," Nanami said, softly, his voice a little thick and breathless. The softly spoken demand sent a thrill through Shinichirou's skin, so exciting that he moved awkwardly when he did as he was told.

From under lowered lashes, he looked up at the thief's face. Flushed and grinning beneath the mask, with damp strands of hair in disarray against his forehead, Nanami stared back down at him for a minute, making him wait again. Finally, he nodded, granting permission. Shinichirou sidled up on his knees between Nanami's spread legs, and lifted his hands to push the tails of the white tunic out of his lap, and, eagerly but carefully, unfastened the red trousers.

He sighed happily when he uncovered Nanami's beautiful cock. It was already nearly full, damp and red at the tip, lifting toward him. Just the sight of it made his mouth water, as it always did. But Nanami tugged on the leash, pushing his head back, reminding him that he was not in control of it this time. It was a reward for punishment well received, not to be taken lightly. The thought made him want it all the more. He touched it gently, reverently, and heard Nanami's breath quicken.

"Slowly," Nanami said, with another little twist of the leash to pull his head into place. "Don't be... greedy..."

The last word was panted, a little strained, as Shinichirou's hot breath flowed over his cock. Shinichirou was _very_ careful, sucking gently, careful to caress the shaft with his tongue without teasing, even though he longed to take the hardening length down his throat and suck the groans and screams out of Nanami's depths. Instead, he tasted every precious inch, every curve and ridge of it, until his own cock was so hard he could scream.

The pleading sounds rose up in his throat before he even realized it. Nanami's hand fell into his hair, encouraging him to go a little deeper. When he responded too eagerly, the whip nipped at his back again, and he stopped himself, trembling from the effort.

Slowly, he pulled back, letting Nanami's cock slip out from between his lips, cupped carefully in his hands.

"Nana-chan," he whined. He knew he shouldn't speak but he couldn't help himself. "I want to swallow you up right now!"

"No," Nanami said, the sharpness of his scolding counteracted a bit by the hitch in his voice and the way his cock jumped in Shinichirou's hands. The whip fell on his shoulders again, a little harder this time, making Shinichirou drop his head and catch his breath.

"Ahhh!" he gasped, wincing. "I'm sorry!"

Nanami petted his head, fingers trailing through the spiky strands of his hair. He let go of the whip, leaving the tail of it hanging limp on on Shinichirou's back. He pushed Shinichirou away, and Shinichirou whined again, aching with disappointment, until he lifted his eyes and saw the flushed cheeks, the parted lips, and the hard light in Nanami's eyes.

"Sit back," Nanami said, pushing him a little roughly. The darkened blue eyes gleamed behind the mask, and his gaze fell onto the bulge still covered by Shinichirou's tightly stretched briefs. "Off," was all he said, as if he couldn't draw enough breath to say any more than that.

While Shinichirou shifted back onto his butt with his back up against the table and slipped out of the briefs with a gasp of relief, Nanami sat forward onto the edge of the sofa and wiggled the trousers off. Shinichirou looked up at him, at his beautiful slim body now half naked and gleaming with a light sheen of sweat. He couldn't help licking his lips. The thief smiled, teasingly, even though Nanami-chan blushed, still as shy behind the mask as ever.

Then Nanami paused, pursing his lips. He looked across the room and frowned. Puzzled, Shinichirou snuck a glance around behind himself, following Nanami's gaze. On the counter where he had left the mask that morning, way across the room, there was a bottle of lube.

He didn't want to interrupt the moment to go and get it any more than Nanami did. He reached up and took Nanami's hand and pulled it to his mouth, taking his fingers in a deep, wet kiss.

Nanami shuddered. Holding Shinichirou's head with his other hand, he thrust his fingers deeper into his mouth, making him moan. When his hand was dripping wet he pulled Shinichirou's head back by the hair. Then he dropped down off the sofa onto his knees, and knelt over Shinichirou's lap. Blushing furiously but still grinning, he pressed the wet fingers into himself, while Shinichirou watched, breathlessly, with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh god, Nana-chan," he moaned, dropping out of his submissive role entirely in the grip of desire.

Nanami was too caught up in the wanton feeling of touching himself this way to respond for a moment, but then he managed to scowl as he finally moved his hand away and positioned himself over Shinichirou's lap. Looking down at him with the thief's mischievous gaze, he put his arms around Shinichirou's shoulders and took up the leash that he had left dangling at his back all this time. He pulled back on it, coaxing Shinichirou to arch his back and lift his hips. Then he lowered his head so that his damp hair brushed Shinichirou's face.

"Guide me," he said. "Put it inside of me now..."

To hear his shy Nana-chan ask for it like that sent fire through his veins, right to his cock. Hardly able to think anymore, nothing but a bundle of sensation and greedy desire, Shinichirou took his erection in one hand and pressed into Nanami with the other, and brought their bodies together. Nanami gasped, his voice so sweet and familiar, as Shinichirou entered him, but he held himself up when Shinichirou tried to push into him too quickly. One more sharp tug backward on the leash slowed him down. Once Nanami had the head of his cock inside, he only let himself take in the rest slowly, even though his thighs trembled and his fingers clawed at Shinichirou's shoulder, just as eager for more as Shinichirou was to be deep inside of him.

Shinichirou finally dared to pull off the mask, so he could watch his beloved's face in the throes of pleasure. Eyes half closed, mouth open on a long sigh, his cheeks flushed bright pink and his smooth, pale throat gleaming as he threw his head back, and delicate strands of his hair curling over his shoulders and tumbling down his back; his Nanami was utterly beautiful like this. Shinichirou's cock throbbed and his heart swelled with love for this one person on all earth who could see all the sides of him, and for the fierce, strong side of his shy, delicate lover who could tame the darker sides.

Nanami began to ride him, gently at first, drawing every slow burn of sensation out for both of them, but it wasn't long before they were simply thrusting together, finally too overwhelmed to hold out any longer. With one arm around Shinichirou's neck, pulling him into a gasping kiss, Nanami pressed Shinichirou's hand over his own erection with his other hand, and moaned his name out loud, twice, louder each time. He came hard, suddenly, with a final, sharp wail of Shinichirou's name.

Shinichirou groaned, hanging helplessly on the edge of his own orgasm, until Nanami finally let him thrust up as hard and deep as he needed to. He finally came, sharp groans tearing from his lungs and filling him with the scent and taste of Nanami's skin.

Nanami was all damp and limp on his lap, in his arms. He pulled him close, pressing his face against his neck, feeling his pulse pound under his lips.

"Thank you, Nana-chan," he whispered.

Shinichirou cleaned them both up afterward, without being told, even though Nanami was soon back to scolding him for it, blushing and embarrassed as he made a fuss over every little thing, as though Nanami was the delicate one. Of course, he wasn't; Shinichirou was sure Nanami was really the stronger one of the two of them, even if their public faces made it seem otherwise.

He put the leash and collar away neatly along with the thief's costume, and the thief's red mask, lovingly hidden away until it would be needed again.

~ the end ~

(comments and concrit would be very much appreciated, thanks!)


End file.
